


In the Realm of the Beautiful Demiguise

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Hermione prepare for an adventure, and delight in each other's differences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Realm of the Beautiful Demiguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopus_fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/gifts).



> Dear recipient, I hope you enjoy this story! I had fun writing it and hope it is along the lines of what you wanted.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I am making no profit from this story and do not own the characters.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

Luna gently stroked the tiny swatch of Demiguise hair, bound by a silver thread and adorned with tiny blue crystals, which her father had brought back for her as a souvenir from a journey he had made many years ago.

“They’re such beautiful creatures, with those big eyes and all that lovely silky fur. And so gentle – I’d love to cuddle one, especially one of the babies. They must smell like moonbeams!”

Hermione found herself repressing a giggle, but she could not resist allowing herself a small smile at Luna’s dreamy observation. 

“They’re apes, Luna. I seriously doubt that they’d smell like moonlight,” she replied evenly, if a little dryly, refraining from any sarcastic-sounding mention of the fact that moonlight did not exactly have a scent. Hermione always tried not to make fun of her beloved’s eccentricities. For although she herself had more of a practical nature than Luna – much of the discussion earlier that day had been on the topic of how sturdy Muggle-style clothing might be a little more useful on their travels than frilly, flowing dress robes for dancing on hill-tops beneath the stars – she always found Luna’s whimsies rather sweet and even charming.

Luna had, thankfully, agreed with her about the issue of clothes. She was after all an adventurer at heart, as well as a romantic, and was eventually able to be persuaded that the rugged environment where the sanctuary for Demiguises (magical animals which had been rescued from poachers who attempted to obtain their valuable fur using inhumane methods) was located was hardly a place for glamorous gowns.

The ever-calm Luna only smiled, and held one of the crystals up to the light, looking through it as if it were a magnifying glass, or perhaps a prism.

“Just because they’re apes, it doesn’t mean they’re dirty,” Luna said softly, and Hermione found herself nodding in agreement.

“Neville did say they seemed to be rather clean creatures when he visited the sanctuary to study the rare herbs they like to eat,” Hermione mused. “But they’re also very shy, and prone to disappearing before you can blink if they feel threatened. So I doubt that they’d be the cuddliest beasts in the world. Perhaps the orphaned babies may be a little friendlier – they would have been hand-reared, after all, and wouldn’t have learned to fear humans like the adults.”

“You sound like you’re lecturing again,” Luna observed with a small grin, and Hermione could not help but blush with embarrassment at the truth of Luna’s words.

“Sorry – just getting a little carried away. I may seem all pedantic about the packing and what-not, but I’m as excited about this trip as you are,” Hermione said, sitting beside Luna and giving her an apologetic little kiss, which made Luna smile again, her eyes now brimming with a touch of good-natured mischief.

“I suppose you won’t think it’s a good idea for me to pack this, then,” Luna said with a soft giggle, lifting a string of glittering silver beads from her suitcase. It shimmered like the moonbeams Luna had been enthusing about earlier, and made a sound like tiny bells as she carefully shook it.

“Actually, I think it’s a brilliant idea to bring that,” Hermione said tenderly, reaching out to lightly touch the toy that had once belonged to one of Luna’s sons. She beamed as she remembered how adorable Luna’s children – and her own – had been when they were little. It was hard to believe that they were all grown up now, and that so many years had passed, leaving in their wake much suffering and joy alike; the end of marriages for both women, the finding of new love with one another, and more adventures than either Luna or Hermione could relate in just one conversation.

Adventures just like the one they were preparing for at that very moment.

“It’s a baby’s toy, after all, so a baby Demiguise might actually like it,” Hermione continued, and Luna gave her another smile, this one more than slightly teasing.

“Actually, I’d hoped to wear it in my hair when we went dancing under the stars,” Luna purred, and then, when she saw a hint of exasperation on Hermione’s face, was quick to add, “Can’t you tell, I’m only joking, love!”

Hermione burst out laughing, and did not stop until she was too breathless to do anything besides kiss Luna again, this time passionately.


End file.
